Dangan Rompa IF Continuation
by InezdeValle
Summary: Our protagonists deal with the aftermath of the Apocalypse and struggle to survive in the uncertain world.
1. Chapter 1

The doors of Hope's Peak Academy opened slowly, and fifteen students emerged staring out at what was left of the outside world. The apocalypse had been no lie, and for a moment, they all took some time to behold the terrifying sight before them, but none of them fell into despair. They simply looked to Naegi, the one who seemed to be leading them.

When he realized everyone was looking at him, he decided to think of something quickly. "First of all, we should go find a place to stay. Then we can think up a plan as to where we're going from there." Naegi suggested.

"We should hurry, we don't know who's out here." Ikusaba said looking around for any immediate danger.

Naegi nodded and led the group along the seemingly deserted streets. It seemed no one was around, but there was no way to be sure. They walked with caution staring up at the tallest building still standing. The local bank stood tall, and proud, with no use to the people still alive.

Kuwata pointed up at the bank, "Look, maybe we should stop here, and try to rest."

"That may not be wise." Kirigiri pointed out to them.

"Why's that?" Kuwata asked, his flaming red hair blazing in the sunlight.

"Doesn't it seem strange that it's one of the only buildings in tact? It's possible Despair soldiers live within it's walls. In fact, going anywhere near the building might result in unwanted death." Kirigiri explained herself.

"Isn't any death unwanted?" Hagakure asked raising a brow.

"Precisely." Kirigiri responded.

"She's right, let's look for a place that looks abandoned." Naegi nodded.

The group followed Naegi around the city. Off in the distance they spotted people in bear masks fighting with some civilians in the middle of the street. The group hid as best as they could, and found themselves in front of a small apartment building. "Let's hide here for now." Kirigiri suggested to Naegi.

Naegi nodded making sure the others entered the building ahead of him. "We're staying here for the night guys, make sure you each find a place. Once everyone had passed through the doors, Naegi found a broken stair railing and hooked it across the entrance through the door handles. Testing it, he felt it was secure enough for the moment.

The group looked around spotting only some charcoal coloured bones. They likely were the remains of the previous tenants, but it was hard to say how many months they had been there. Celestia and Togami looked around one of the apartments with disgust, "You expect me to sleep on this bed? It's likely crawling with fleas!" Celes said squeamishly.

Naegi looked over at the bed, the mattress was overall in good condition, "Maybe you should look for new sheets to put on it. It'll be ok Celes, we just don't have much options right at the moment."

Naegi was still hurt, but he hid it well. Ikusaba was not convinced, however, and touched his elbow gently. "You need to rest. Kirigiri and I will take over from here."

Looking into her cold blue eyes Naegi nodded, "Alright... I'll lie down." He headed to the basement apartment. It was dark down there, but despite everything it seemed to be in good condition.

Lying down on the blue and orange striped bed, Naegi sighed with relief. Finally he could rest his body. He closed his eyes for a little while, and it seemed as though he had just closed his eyes when he opened them to see Maizono sitting by his bedside. "Maizono-chan?" He asked curiously.

"I came to watch over you while you slept." She told him.

"O-oh, that's very kind of you." He smiled a little.

She smiled, seemingly relieved he was alright. "It's night time now... I wasn't sure if you were hungry."

"No, but thank you. I think I'll eat tomorrow when I wake up. Has anyone checked for food in here by any chance?" Naegi asked her.

"We found a few cans of soup, and some canned fruit, but nothing else. We likely can't stay here long." Maizono told him.

"Yeah... it's better we find a place we can plant our roots for good." Naegi nodded.

Maizono smiled sweetly, "I'm glad you're doing better... I don't think I could carry on without you." She smiled.

Naegi was sure he was going pink, "I feel the same about you." He looked at her honestly.

"You should get some more sleep, Naegi-kun. I'll wake you when it's morning." She smiled.

"W-wait... is there anyone on watch while everyone sleeps?" Naegi asked concerned.

"Yes, Ishimaru-san is watching over us first, then Oowada-san will watch until it's time to get up." Maizono informed him.

Naegi relaxed a little more, "That's a relief. I'm really glad we're all together. It makes this whole experience less scary..."

Maizono smiled, "Rest, Naegi. You need it."

Naegi nodded and closed his eyes lying back on the bed. It felt nice to be watched over, but at the same time, he wondered why Maizono would do that for him. Surely, a girl like her wasn't interested in a guy like him.

Hours later he woke up to see Maizono was gone already. He wasn't sure where she had gone, but he was awake and ready to get up regardless. When he ventured to the main level everyone was in the first level apartment, and they were all placing trash in a garbage can to start a fire.

Togami stood idly by, arms crossed watching the scene unfold. Kuwata and Ishimaru argued for a bit about how to light the fire with no lighter, while Celes had Yamada open her a can of fruit salad. Fukawa sat in the corner alone, staring at Togami as though he was a holy artefact. It seemed Kirigiri was sitting alone watching the scene unfold before them. "Guys, why don't we just open the cans of food, and eat it cold, It's just soup, it'll be ok." Naegi heard the guys groan.

"I ain't eatin' no soup that's cold and disgusting." Oowada glared at Naegi.

"Relax." Ikusaba walked in with a lit match and lit the trash on fire. "I've found a solution."

The group relaxed and put all the chicken soup in a big pot to boil it over the flames. Naegi spotted Maizono asleep on the couch next to Kirigiri. It seemed she had given up on him halfway through the night. He didn't take it to heart, he'd expect she got some decent sleep.

Sakura and Asahina stood by the windows watching outside, and Hagakure seemed preoccupied with his tarot cards in the corner. It was hard to say what their next move should be, so Naegi decided everyone should talk it out over breakfast. "So guys... what does everyone think we should do next?"

The group began to ponder idea's and before long, more arguments sprouted out. "Everyone calm down!" Naegi raised his voice as he held his bowl of soup.

"Look if we're going to make it out of here, and make it alive, we've got to think of a solid plan." Naegi told them.

"We could head for the woods and camp out." Asahina suggested.

"So we can get mauled by bears? No thanks." Kuwata shot her down.

"What if we find an armoury and camp out there?" Sakura suggested next.

"Where do you plan to find one of those Toots?" Oowada raised a brow at the giant woman.

Chihiro sat with a laptop on his lap listening intently, but it wasn't until Hagakure spoke up that everyone stopped arguing. "There's a diner on the way out of town, its more like a rest stop. It's got a motel attached to it. We could go there, and make a shelter."

"That's actually a good idea... it's out of the way, and we'd each have a place to go." Naegi nodded.

Everyone looked at one another, and no one seemed to have any complaints. "We should pack up anything useful here, and find a means of transportation. Walking will do us no good." Togami piped up.

"Maybe we can find a truck of some sort..." Kuwata suggested.

Maizono sat on the couch watching Naegi with interest. He tried not to stare, but he watched her smile when she caught his eye. Sakura found an answer to their transportation issue, and pointed out they were directly across from a hardware store, meaning there were shipment trucks still parked outside the building.

Ikusaba and Oowada decided to make sure the trucks had gas, and could run. They were lucky Oowada knew how to hotwire, because no keys were to be found in the vehicle otherwise. The truck started up without much issue, and the tank was half full, which was more than enough to make it to the rest stop Hagakure suggested.

They all scavenged the apartments for anything useful before loading it up in the back of the truck. Hagakure offered to drive, and Naegi sat next to him for the ride much to Togami's distaste. They made a few stops on the way to load up more items into the back of the truck before they headed straight for _Koga's Rest-Stop_.

Once they arrived Everyone piled out of the truck, and began first by searching the place over. It seemed no one was there, and the diner had remained closed with no exterior damages. It seemed too good to be true, but they weren't going to complain. "Alright everyone, there is only eight rooms meaning we will all need a roommate." Naegi told them all.

"Well, one of us is able to sleep alone if there are only fifteen of us." Togami reasoned.

"No way man! We're all going to draw straws or something, because I ain't just lettin' you get the single room." Oowada stood up to Togami.

Everyone seemed to agree on that idea, and They pulled out fifteen white straws, only cutting the end off one of them. Naegi held them out and let everyone pick a straw. Once everyone pulled their straw, it was discovered that Leon Kuwata had one the draw. "Yes!" He smirked, his brilliant blue eyes flashing with pride.

Everyone else let out a heavy sigh. "Well I'm bunking with Sakura-chan!" Asahina announced happy.

Celes spoke up next, "Maizono and I will be sharing."

"I'll share with Ikusaba." Kirigiri decided.

"I will bunk with Oowada-kun." Ishimaru decided

"Great." Oowada stated, "Better than Togami anyhow."

Togami looked at his remaining options, "Naegi and I-"

Hagakure wrapped an arm around Naegi's neck, "Back off, he's my bed buddy! You can share with crazy."

Togami leered, "I called him first."

"I think you should share with Fukawa, her serial killer side actually listens to you." Yamada pointed out.

"Who else agrees?" Asahina raised a hand.

Fukawa couldn't help but blush a bit at the prospect. Togami had little choice beyond that decision. "Fine. I'll share with Fukawa who will sleep in the tub tonight." He shot a look at her.

Yamada looked at Chihiro, "Don't worry Chihiro-san, I will be respectful of your womanly needs."

Chihiro smiled a bit, "Thanks."

"I guess that settles it then. Everyone, go ahead, and search out what ever food you can, and then we'll unload the truck." Naegi decided. The rest of the group followed his lead.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone managed to find plenty of canned goods still in the storage room. The cans ranged from pie fillers, to soups, and even fruits and vegetables. They were pleased to find canned meat, mainly tuna for sandwiches.

They all counted inventory, and added the canned food they brought with them as well as bottled water. They had enough food for about a week if they rationed, and everyone was cooperating quite well. The diner had a small juke box, and everyone took turns picking out music to play on it.

Togami seemed to be stewing most of the night about not getting the single bedroom. Fukawa wasn't unhappy with the arrangement. She felt happy to get to be in Togami's intimate space. Even sleeping in the tub didn't seem to bother her. Everyone was in good spirits that evening it seemed. Sure, the despair was among them, but they were going to survive, and have lives. That was the goal. Nothing would make them strive away from that.

After a bit Naegi was feeling tired. He yawned to himself, and grabbed one of the hotel room keys for room number five. "I'm going to head to bed, guys." Naegi said to everyone in the diner.

"Breakfast is tomorrow at seven, don't be late." Ishimaru announced.

Everyone seemed to mumble and ignore him on that command. Everyone bid Naegi a good night, and he headed to his room. The sky was different shades of purple as the sun began to set. Considering the air was supposed to be unclean, it didn't seem so bad. Perhaps the time they were inside Hope's Peak was when the air was in worse shape.

Naegi unlocked the door to hotel room five and took off his shoes and his clothing other than his boxers. Sliding into bed, he relaxed. It felt good to lie down. He still didn't feel one hundred percent, but he was feeling better than he had since he got stabbed. Kirigiri had patched him up that morning, and she checked his wounds again before dinner to make sure he was healing properly. He liked Kirigiri, she was a nice girl albeit very quiet and to the point.

The door to his room unlocked and in walked Hagakure. "Hey Naegi." He grinned, and began removing his clothing other than his own boxers.

"Hey Hagakure-kun." Naegi smiled.

"How lucky are you to be sharing with me and not Togami?" Hagakure chuckled.

"Let's face it, you just didn't want to bunk with Fukawa..." Naegi looked up at him.

"Well... that too. Genocider scares me." Hagakure chuckled lying down beside him.

"I'll see you in the morning Hagakure-kun." Naegi smiled sleepy, and closed his eyes.

"See you tomorrow morning." Hagakure rest on his back closing his eyes.

Naegi slept well for the most part. It wasn't until the morning when he woke up he noticed anything amiss. Hagakure had managed to spoon him in the night without waking Naegi up. Hagakure held him close, and despite how awkward it felt, it also felt pretty nice to be held.

Naegi attempted to move, but it seemed Hagakure had a death grip on him. "U-um... Hagakure?"

"Mmm?" He woke up momentarily.

"You're spooning me..." Naegi pointed out.

"Oh... sorry..." Hagakure said, moving after a few minutes.

Naegi sat up and rubbed his eyes before stretching. "I guess we should go see if anyone else is up." Naegi saw that it was eight in the morning on the clock.

Naegi decided to shower and get dressed before heading to the diner with the sleepy Hagakure. The moment he walked in he was met with an angry Ishimaru, "I believe we all agreed that seven was going to be the breakfast time, and you are an hour and a half late!"

Naegi was taken aback. by this sudden outburst, but at the same time, it wasn't entirely unexpected from Ishimaru. "I'm... sorry?"

"Dude... you're too intense, take a chill pill." Hagakure said rubbing his own face.

Ishimaru walked off to his table with Oowada. The two began to talk to one another quite loudly, and it was strange, but they seemed to have bonded over night. Togami sat in the corner with his coffee, and bowl of canned peaches. Fukawa sat a few tables away eating her fruit salad, eyes glued to him.

Asahina was with Oogami behind the counter putting out freshly baked muffins and donuts. Hagakure and Naegi went up for a muffin. Asahina smiled at them. "Hey you two, looks like we're just waiting on Maizono and Celestia. Grab a donut before I eat them all."

Hagakure chuckled, "Thanks, I think I might." He grabbed a donut and a muffin and sat with Naegi in the booth near the center of the room.

It was around nine when Maizono strolled in accompanied by Celestia. They were both greeted by Ishimaru who was angry at everyone who wasn't on time. "Oh please, no one is waking up so dreadfully early just to choke down some canned fruit, or tuna." Celes stopped to argue with him in her usual calm, but rude tone.

"Rules are in place for a reason, to keep structure!" Ishimaru told them.

"Well what are you going to do about it?" Celes looked at him challengingly.

Ishimaru didn't have an answer for that, and marched back to his table. "What a strange little man..." Celestia stated sitting near Naegi's table.

Naegi and Maizono smiled at one another, and Hagakure caught on. "Oh... I saw that look... you like her."

"W-what?! No!" Naegi looked at him mortified.

"It's alright dude, I won't tell... but as it is, I might as well just let you know she's not going to be baring any of your kids." Hagakure said eating his donut.

Naegi looked up at him, "Aren't you only thirty percent accurate? Why would I take advice from you?"

"I never said you had to, but this just proves I'm right when you go into defensive mode." Hagakure smirked.

Naegi sighed, "Well... I do, but I don't think she feels the same so I'm keeping quiet about it. Can you please do the same?"

Hagakure nodded and smiled, "I got your back man."

Naegi ate with him for a while before Ikusaba stood up, "If this is going to be our base of operations we need to make it secure any way we can. We might have to resort to boarding up the windows even."

"A fenced in perimeter would be safer." Kirigiri commented, " Preferably with electric fencing."

"Yeah, where are we gonna get that?" Oowada rolled his eyes at the idea.

Kirigiri remained undisturbed by his answer, and Naegi found himself looking at her angelic eyes. "We need to do all we can to get this place secure. What ever it takes, and that means we will likely have to go back into town and get tools, and materials." Ikusaba announced to them.

Naegi knew Ikusaba was right, but the prospect of going back into town still didn't seem fun. "I agree, but I think some of us should stay behind. It's dangerous. Naegi looked around, "So who wants to go?"

A few hands shot up in the air. They didn't need too many people going, but Ikusaba, Kirigiri, Kuwata, Sakura, Asahina, Hagakure, Oowada, and Ishimaru raised their hands along with Naegi. "Good, the rest of you can stay here and secure the place." Naegi nodded to them.

The group figured out what materials they'd need, and they made a list. The people going on the trip piled into the truck, and together they drove back into town with Ikusaba at the wheel this time.

Naegi was nervous to go back into town, but it seemed as long as they had a plan everything would be alright. The group parked outside the hardware store once they made it back to town. The group wasted no time, hustling what they needed back to the truck. Sakura and Asahina were very into what they were doing, and Ishimaru helped lug some heavy things back with Oowada. Finally they were done gathering supplies, and it was time to return home.

Home. That place wasn't home, but it was going to be. Naegi sighed and closed his eyes on the way back. He still felt weak from his injuries. "You need to rest, Naegi. When we get home go to bed." Ikusaba told him.

He looked up at her surprised, "O-oh... yeah you're right..."

She was still very concerned for him. It was nice to be cared about at least. He still wasn't entirely sure how Ikusaba was taking the betrayal of her sister, but it seemed that she was determined to help them survive. Naegi was content with that notion in itself.

Together they unloaded the materials, and the next step seemed to be building. Everyone teamed up, and helped board up the windows. They even made the door to the diner more secure, along with the doors to their rooms. It was unlikely anyone could ever breach their rooms, but they wanted to be absolutely sure on that.

The group worked all afternoon on their shelter. It wasn't completely done by nightfall, but they would resume to finish the rest of it in the morning. "Whew... I'm exhausted Naegs..." Hagakure said giving him a strange nickname. "I'd say its about time we climb in the shower and scrub each other down." Hagakure said in a tone that could be taken as either serious or joking.

"I-I think I'll pass on that..." Naegi said concerned.

Hagakure laughed, "I'll see you in a few." Hagakure headed to their room to get in the shower.

Naegi looked up at Togami who seemed to be amused, "You could have shared with me... but you get to share with him instead."

"Y-yeah..." Naegi sighed and headed back to his room stripping down to his boxers before climbing into bed. He wanted to be asleep before Hagakure could come out of the shower.

It had been a long day. Just as Naegi began to fall asleep, he heard a knock at the door. Getting up Naegi opened the door and came face to face with Kirigiri. "Oh hi, Kirigiri-san. Is there a problem?"

"I came to patch you up." She looked him over curiously.

Naegi looked down and hid behind the door, "Oh God! I'm sorry Kirigiri, I forgot!"

"It's fine." She walked in and set the bandages on the night stand.

Naegi shut the door and sat down on the bed deciding his night couldn't get more embarrassing. She quietly patched him up before looking at him. "I hope you feel better tomorrow, Naegi-san."

He smiled a little, "Thanks. I'm sure I will."

"Goodnight, Naegi." She nodded to him heading out.

"Goodnight, Kirigiri-san..." he watched her go and flopped back down on the bed passing out just before Hagakure could come out to torment him some more.


	3. Chapter 3

Naegi helped the group finish the fencing the following day. He was proud they were finally done with their building. They had a decent stock of food, but in about a week they'd have to go scavenging for more.

The group spent a majority of their time in the diner, except for Fukawa who seemed to hole up in her motel room. Togami sat with them in the diner, but off in the corner alone reading. Maizono and Celes seemed to be getting fairly close, but every so often she'd sneak glances at Naegi, and she'd smile when he met her eyes. It was becoming more and more obvious she wanted him to notice her looking at him, and he felt his cheeks turn pink when she'd stare at him.

As the days went on Naegi's injuries seemed to heal much better. The group was starting to get comfortable with their situation, as comfortable as they could get anyhow. People began sharing stories of their lives, and it seemed friendships and relationships were growing quickly. There were a few people who seemed unable to bond, but those tended to be the people who were anti-social.

Hagakure shuffled his tarot cards before cutting them into three piles. He laid them out on the table before Naegi. "Pick a pile and shuffle it."

Naegi picked the middle pile, and Hagakure chuckled a little, "They all pick the middle."

Naegi watched as Hagakure laid them out and began flipping them over. He looked at the different cards, and Naegi froze when he saw the death card. "W-what does this mean?"

"Oh, that's nothing to worry about, it just means change." Hagakure assured him.

"Oh... ok then." Naegi watched him look over the cards.

"Well my friend... you're going to be a dad, and you're going to go through something difficult, and likely emotional, but it will change you for the better, and make you open your eyes." Hagakure told him, "Also... your sister is still alive, but you aren't likely to see her for many years."

Naegi looked at him a bit surprised. "I never told you I had a sister..."

"I know, the cards did." Hagakure shrugged, "Normally I'd charge you but, what good is money."

"Thanks..." Naegi raised a brow.

Hagakure smiled a little, "Hey, I'm one of the best fortune tellers. I'm not cheap."

Naegi shook his head and smiled, "What ever you say." Naegi looked out the window.

The fencing was up, but he had a feeling it wasn't enough. Kirigiri also had a similar notion that it wasn't enough. Ikusaba had plans to take the group back into he city to gather some more supplies to make the gate more re-enforced, but thus far they were just waiting until they'd need more food supplies.

It didn't seem like the rest stop had been used in quite some time, so it was entirely possible no one would ever pass through. Most of the gang related activity seemed to reside within the city. They felt safe where they were, and they were sure they could make a real go of it at the rest stop.

Laughing in the corner brought Naegi's attention back to the diner. Ishimaru and Oowada were laughing over something. The two had been inseparable it seemed. Naegi was unsure if Ishimaru had ever had a friend before, but it seemed he and Mondo Oowada had formed a very special bond. Naegi was happy for them.

He looked over at Maizono and noticed she was talking with Leon Kuwata. It seemed by their body language they were very interested in their conversation. Something about it made Naegi a little bit jealous, but Maizono seemed quite interested in him, so he tried to brush it off. He looked a little to Maizono's left to see Kirigiri staring at him with interest, she seemed to be studying him.

Naegi looked away and decided to go outside for a bit, "I'm going to take a wander around outside, I'll see you later." He said to Hagakure who was reshuffling his tarot card deck.

"Ok man, I'll be here." Naegi stood up and headed out the front door.

From the location of the rest stop, Naegi could see the faint view of the city in the distance. Most of the destroyed buildings were still quite visible to him. Hope's Peak Academy stood tall, only a few broken parts on the upper level on the roof. He looked up at the sky thoughtfully wondering what would have happened if they hadn't gotten out of that school on time. Would someone have resorted to killing? It seemed Maizono might have had that inclination, but Naegi didn't want to admit to it.

After a while Naegi heard foot steps approaching from behind him. He turned to see Ikusaba venturing closer. "Getting a bit of 'fresh' air?"

Naegi smiled a little nodding, "Yeah. It's not too bad to be honest."

"You seem very restless." Ikusaba noted.

"I'm not so sure about this place. I mean... its a good place to be for now, but I don't think we can build a home here..." Naegi said thoughtfully.

"You don't feel safe." Ikusaba looked up at the sky, her eyes a similar colour.

"Not really... it doesn't feel like a home to me." He confessed.

"Well, we can make the best of it for now, and once the place is fully reinforced we can go looking for something more home-like." Ikusaba told him.

Naegi nodded, "Thank you."

The two stood silently for a few moments before Ikusaba spoke again. "I feel so out of place being here as it is. I'm used to being on the battle field. I feel like I'm wasting my time. As it is, I don't feel I have much of a right to be here, I tried to trick everyone into killing each other."

Naegi looked at her, he felt forgiveness for her. She genuinely did regret her actions it seemed. "I'm not angry, and everyone else seemed to be fine now. You were just following Junko Enoshima's plans. You were tricked into it."

She looked at him, "Still, I look for some sort of a way to make up for what I did. I have the ability to fight, and I think its only right I use it."

"Not right now. Stay for now. You might change your mind. Besides it would worry me if you were out there fighting, because what if you never came back?" Naegi reasoned with her. "What then?"

She smiled gently at him, "Then you carry on, and you lead them using your clever optimism. You're very kind to worry. I do appreciate it." She bowed to him a little bit.

Naegi smiled, "Let's go see if anyone's making dinner yet. We might as well eat before the sun can set on us." Ikusaba nodded, and followed Naegi back into the diner.


End file.
